Boston Blackie The Picture Frame Up
by Mark Swarbrick
Summary: Introducing Boston Blackie, an "enemy to those who make him an enemy, friend to those who have no friends." In this brand new episode based on the Old Time Radio serial, a theft of an expensive painting has Blackie as chief suspect. Working with Inspector Farraday, Blackie seeks to clear his name and find the stolen work of art.


**Boston Blackie - The Picture Frame Up**

_**Introducing Boston Blackie, an "enemy to those who make him an enemy, friend to those who have no friends."**_

_**PART 1**_

Our story begins with Inspector Farraday sat behind his desk at police headquarters. He is reading the morning newspaper front page headline about the theft of a famous painting from the Negresco Art Gallery. The inspector had just returned from a short vacation and this was his top priority first day back on the job. The story mentioned how the thief or thieves had managed to break in and avoid setting off any of the alarms. One of the night-watchmen had been slugged and was still in the hospital. The painting was worth an estimated $800,000.00. Farraday's concentration on reading was interrupted by a knock at his door and Sergeant Matthews entering the office.

"Well Matthews, made any arrests yet?" Farraday barked.

"Not yet Inspector we are trying to get some leads." Matthews replied.

"Leads!" Farraday exclaimed, "We don't need leads. I can tell you who has done this.!

The Inspector had folded the newspaper and threw it hard onto his desk. In doing so he spilt half of his coffee onto the newspaper.

"Matthews." he bellowed, "This was a professional job to steal that painting. If any man could do this and get around that alarm system I know just the person. Boston Blackie."

Boston Blackie had just finished his breakfast of ham and eggs in his apartment when the door buzzer sounded. Blackie answered the door and his trusty old pal Shorty entered.

"Morning boss." Shorty said jauntily.

"A fine morning it is too." replied Blackie.

Shorty sat down at the breakfast table and asked if he could have a cup of coffee?

"Sure, help yourself." Blackie invited.

"You heard about that job pulled last night boss?" Shorty asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes I've read about this morning. Quite a daring raid by the sounds of it." Blackie said.

"So what we going to do today Blackie?" Shorty enquired.

Before the question was answered the door buzzer sounded out again. The person doing the buzzing then started to bang on the door.

"You want to see who that is please Shorty?" Blackie asked.

Shorty got up and walked over to the door. As he opened it the person on the other side pushed hard and the door flew open. Storming was Inspector Farraday.

"Oh do come on Inspector." Blackie remarked sarcastically. "Don't stand on ceremony."

The inspector glared at Blackie. "Now look here Blackie. I'm just back from vacation and I am working on this art gallery theft case."

"Been anywhere nice have we?" Blackie asked with even greater sarcasm.

The Inspector began to say where he had been before quickly stopping himself. "Never mind where I have been. It's where I am now that matters."

"You know Farraday, I had just remarked to Shorty what a nice day it was. Sadly that nice day has turned rather sour." Blackie remarked.

"Look Blackie stop fooling around. I know you did it and I'm taking you in." Farraday snapped back.

"Did what and taking me where?" Blackie enquired with an air of inevitability.

"You stole that painting and I am taking you straight to jail." the Inspector replied with glee in his eyes.

"What proof do you have of this?" Blackie asked.

"Means and motive." came the reply. "You could bypass that alarm system with ease and I know you like breaking into places, that painting is worth a fortune."

"Aren't you forgetting something Farraday?" Blackie replied.

"What is that?" Farraday demanded.

"You have not asked me where I was last night." Blackie said.

"Well? Where were you last night?"

"In bed!" Blackie answered with a grin.

"Can you prove that you were in bed all night?" Farraday demanded.

"Why don't you go and ask Mary? She is still in bed, just go in to the bedroom." Blackie retorted waving his arm towards the closed bedroom door.

"I err." Farraday muttered.

"What's the matter Farraday?" Blackie enquired "Anyway, where were you last night?"

"In bed, where do you think" snapped Farraday.

"Can you prove that?" Blackie mocked.

"Right. I have had enough of your wise cracks Blackie." Farraday said in an exasperated tone. "I warn you now that I am in no mood for games."

"Look Farraday, as usual you are barking up the wrong tree. So, why don't you be a good police man and go catch your art thief. And don't even say you will catch me." Blackie pointed to his chest.

"Like I said Blackie, I am warning you." Farraday uttered.

"Oh I consider myself warned! Now the door is that way. Close it on your way out." Blackie said dismissively.

Farraday stomped towards the door and yanked it open. As he did he turned towards Blackie as if he was about to say something. Blackie beat him to it.

"Say Farraday, you look like you could really do with a little vacation."

The Inspector glared at Blackie with that if looks could kill glare. He paused for a moment and let out a big sigh. Then he turned, went through the door and slammed it shut.

"Gee boss, he sure is sore in the morning." Shorty remarked.

"Farraday is sore 24 hours a day" Blackie replied.

The two of them then heartily laughed and finished off their coffees.

_**Part 2**_

Inspector Farraday was down at the art gallery. Forensics had found no trace of how the thief had got inside. There were no signs of forced entry and no sign of fingerprints either. In truth the police had no leads and had no idea how the robbery had taken place. The night watchman was still in the hospital and was in a coma. Until he woke up they had almost nothing to work on.

"Sorry Inspector Farraday, we have not found any signs of forced entry or fingerprints. The thief must have picked the lock somehow and worn gloves." Jack White one of the forensic team said.

"Okay White, not exactly a whole lot to go on is there." Farraday replied dejectedly.

While the Inspector was walking round the gallery shaking his head in annoyance one of the officers rushed in, he had taken a phone call from Astbury Receiving Hospital.

"Inspector Farraday." he yelled. "Just had word from the hospital, the night-watchman has come out of his coma."

Farraday marched out of the gallery and signalled to Sergeant Matthews to get in to the police car. He ordered him to get to Astbury Receiving Hospital on the double.

Inside the hospital they were greeted by the receptionist who directed them to the room the night-watchman was in. At the doorway they met Dr Randall.

"Ah Inspector Farraday." the doctor said, "Please come this way."

The three man went inside the room.

"Now he did come out of the coma about thirty minutes ago but sadly he has relapsed and gone back into it." the doctor advised.

"Did he say anything?" the Inspector asked.

"He tried to utter something but he was very weak from his injury." the doctor continued.

"What did he say?" Farraday asked.

"It was not much, I only made out a couple of words he spoke. Sounded something like Boston Blackie…"

"Oh really"" the Inspector said his voice slightly raised with excitement.

"What do you think of that?" Matthews enquired.

In his usual abrupt manner Farraday answered. "I am thinking of a jail cell and Boston Blackie in it!"

Farraday made his way to the hospital lobby and used one of the telephones. He ordered two squad cars to go straight round to Blackie's apartment and he would meet them there. Next he dialled the number of Blackie his hand trembling with excitement.

"Boston Blackie speaking." a voice spoke.

"Guess who came out of his coma?" Farraday exclaimed.

"Oh hello Farraday, I am not into guessing games you know. But I will humour you this once and I will guess that perhaps it is you!" Blackie laughed.

"No laughing matter Blackie." the Inspector replied. "The night-watchman came out of his coma and the doctors heard him speak. He mentioned your name, your name being the person who slugged him and stole that painting."

"Inspector, lots of people know my name, sadly a lot of people also know yours." Blackie taunted.

"No messing this time Blackie. Stay where you are I'm coming to get you and take you down town." Farraday ordered.

"You are forgetting something Farraday, I have an alibi remember, Mary Westley." Blackie said calmly.

The line fell silent for a few moments. In his excitement he had forgotten all about it. He was sure that this time he had something on Blackie. Sadly like all the other times it seemed he was completely wrong.

"Farraday, are you still there?" Blackie said with much amusement in his tone.

"Alright Blackie, can you explain why the night-watchmen's first words were your name then? Farraday recovered his composure.

"Maybe he knows the police track record and that it is me who ends up solving your cases" Blackie responded mockingly.

"Blackie so help me I'll…" Farraday began.

"Of course I will help you." Blackie said.

"I didn't mean that." Farraday snarled.

"Listen Farraday, I am serious. I want to make sure there is no doubt that I am in no way involved."

"Like a hole in the head I need your help".

"My dear Farraday, your head is full of holes!".

Farraday clutched the telephone receiver, he imagined it was Blackies head and he was squeezing and squeezing it.

"Blackie I am tired of you and your ways. Truth is though the forensics boys found no clues and well, maybe, I mean to say that perhaps…"

"You want my help." Blackie interjected. "I said it for you as I know it would really stick in your throat.

Farraday coughed and told Blackie to meet him at the Negresco Art Gallery immediately and hung up the phone. His eyes were wide with anger and he could feel his blood pressure had risen. He collected Matthews and headed outside and got back into the police car.

_**Part 3**_

The Negresco Art Gallery had been there for about one hundred years. It had been built by an English aristocrat who had once lived in South of France and then decided to emigrate and live in America permanently. The gallery had a collection of various paintings from many world famous artists and also a small collection of sculptures. The painting that had been stolen was the centre piece of the collection. It was worth an estimated $800,000.00 but in time that value was expected to rise. The artist and his work was gaining a reputation that the likes of Monet and Da Vinci would have been proud of. In the world of art, this painting was one of the most talked about and coveted.

"You know Blackie, I should have my head examined for this." Farraday mused.

Blackie peered at Farradays' head and paused. He then nodded his head. "Empty."

"Enough Blackie, follow me inside and don't touch anything. I will be keeping my eyes on you."

The two entered the gallery and walked towards a huge oak door that must have been at least a foot thick. Farraday pointed out the two large locks, pushed the door open and they both passed through into the main gallery area.

"Okay Blackie, you have seen how thick that door is and the locks. No damage was done to them and the alarm was not triggered. What do you make of that?"

"What about the main doors?" Blackie asked.

"Nothing has been tampered with as far as we can make out. The night-watchman would patrol the corridors. The main gallery here is alarmed. Just opening the door a millimetre would trigger the alarm system." Farraday informed.

"Who has the key and who knows the alarm code?" Blackie asked.

"The night-watchman would have those and the manager of the gallery as well as the owner." Farraday replied.

Blackie had a close look at the locks on the huge oak door. He peered into the key hole and poked inside. It would be possible to pick the lock but it sure looked a tricky one he thought. Even if you picked the locks the slightest movement of the door would trigger the alarm system. If what Farraday said was true and there was no tampering with the alarm this was sure a big mystery.

"Farraday, where is the alarm control box. I assume you must be able to isolate it from outside of the main gallery." Blackie asked.

"Yes from the guards desk in the lobby and no you cannot have the code." Farraday replied.

" I would not need it anyway." Blackie smirked.

"Now look here." Farraday wagged his finger at Blackie. "What with you being an expert in breaking into places, I was hoping you could maybe provide some insight."

"No sign of forced entry. Alarm system bypassed. Valuable painting stolen. Adds up to one possible thing to me." Blackie announced.

"And what is that genius?" Farraday said with tone that reeked of sarcasm.

"My dear, dear Farraday. I will thank you for your most kind words. It is very simple. The thief used a key, knew the alarm code and simply walked in and out again." Blackie said.

"You suggesting an inside job?"

"Most ingenious idea huh? Had you not thought of it?" Blackie mocked.

"No Blackie, I am only a humble Police Inspector, of course I would not even think of that!" Farraday retorted.

"You said it old pal!" Blackie chuckled. "I take it you have interviewed all the employees?"

"Of course we have. The manager and owner are out of town. The deputy manager and the other three assistants have all been checked. None of them has a criminal record and they all have cast iron alibis as to where they were last night." Farraday replied.

"And the night-watchman is in hospital." Blackie summed up.

"Yes in a coma and no sign of him speaking again any time soon. Apart from him mentioning your name."

"We have covered this Farraday don't forget." Blackie chastised.

"Mary Westley could be lying, after all she is your lady friend." Farraday responded. "I am still not satisfied as to why the night-watchman should say your name. Sounds like the thing a man would say to reveal who committed the crime."

"Assumptions and presumptions aside, facts are what count." Blackie replied.

The two men then made their way back to the lobby of the gallery. Blackie had a quick look through the desk area which was the security desk for the night-watchman. He saw nothing unusual, notepads, newspapers, candy bar wrappers amongst the expected items.

"Farraday, who reported the theft?" Blackie asked.

"It was Mr Rivers the deputy manager." the Inspector answered.

"What is the name of the night-watchman?"

"Sam Farlowe," Farraday replied.

"And the names of the other employees?"

"John Howard is the manager, Charles Hornby the owner and the assistants are Joan Silver, Andrew Millar and Susan McNally." Farraday responded reading through his notebook.

"What about Karl Kennedy?" Blackie asked.

"Who is Karl Kennedy?" Farraday said looking up.

"According to this name badge I found on this desk. He is a night-watchman that works here." Blackie said thrusting the name badge inches away from Farradays' eyes!

_**Part 4**_

_**The list of employees he had asked for had been supplied by Mr Rivers the deputy manager of the art gallery. All of them had been checked out but Farraday had been under the impression that there had only been one night-watchman. Upon temporarily coming out of his coma, the night-watchman Sam Farlowe had only managed to speak a few words. Two of them had been Boston Blackie. Inspector Farraday had jumped to the conclusion that Farlowe was naming the person that had slugged him. Now it seems there might be another as for unaccounted for nightwatchman. Farraday needed to have some words with Mr Rivers however he appears to have vanished.**_

"He is not answering his telephone." Farraday said.

One of the gallery employees Miss Joan Silver was in a side office sorting through some mail. Farraday and Blackie entered to speak with her.

"Pardon me miss." Farraday said.

"Oh hello Inspector how can I help you?" Miss Silver enquired.

Farraday showed her the name badge and asked who the person named on it was. Miss Silver said that they had two night-watchmen and that Karl Kennedy had the week off and that Sam Farlowe had been on duty for all of that week.

"Miss Silver." Farraday addressed her in his best policeman's voice. "When I got the full employee list for the gallery, Mr Rivers failed to mention this Karl Kennedy. Any idea why?"

"I have no idea Inspector. Sam has been night-watchman here for about ten years or more. Karl Kennedy replaced old George Duffy when he retired two years ago."

Inspector Farraday asked if he could use the telephone. He got through to the police station and asked for a check to be done on Karl Kennedy and also to send a squad car out to pick up Mr Rivers. He and Blackie then left Miss Silver to attend to opening and sorting the mail and headed out to the lobby.

"I'm impressed Farraday." Blackie said.

"Another wise crack huh. I did not get to the rank of Inspector without knowing how to run an investigation you know."

"Are you running it or is it running you?" Blackie replied raising an eyebrow.

Farraday let out a huge sigh and rubbed his chin. Boston Blackie was a man who infuriated him beyond belief. For years Blackie had constantly outsmarted him. Every time he thought he had proof of his guilt he always came up with a story or the culprit. Blackie knew how to rile him and say the things that would get right under his skin.

"I want to know why Rivers omitted the other night-watchmen's name from the employee list I asked for."

"How about we pay Mr Kennedy a visit and see where he was last night." Blackie suggested.

Sergeant Matthews drove Blackie and Farraday the five miles to the address that Miss Silver had provided for the mystery night-watchman Karl Kennedy. Once there the three men exited the police car. Matthews took the back whilst Farraday and Blackie stood at the front door. Farraday tapped loudly on the door. Nobody answered. He then knocked again even louder and harder.

Blackie pushed the door and it swung open. It was not locked. They stepped inside shouting hello is anybody home as they walked into the hall. Nobody replied to confirm that anyone was at home. Farraday opened the door into the lounge. The room was in a mess. Chairs were broken and glass was broken onto the floor. It looked like the place had been tuned over or a small hurricane had stormed through.

"Not very tidy is it?" Blackie joked poking his head over the shoulder of Farraday.

"I am going to the back door to let Matthews in." Farraday said. "Stay here and don't touch anything."

The Inspector went into the kitchen which had pots and pans strewn on the floor. The sink was full of unwashed dishes and on the side board were some empty cartons and bottles. Farraday unbolted the door and let Sergeant Matthews in.

"Looks a right mess in here Sir." he said.

"Yes Matthews it does." Farraday replied bluntly.

From the lounge area Blackie shouted for Farraday to come back through.

"I should have taken my vacation this week Matthews."

"Sir?"

"Then I would not be here with Boston Blackie shouting for me to come." Farraday sighed.

Farraday and Matthews dodged the debris on the kitchen floor and went to the hall and then into the lounge.

"Okay Blackie what you hollering about?"

"You want to speak to Karl Kennedy?" Blackie asked.

"Yes." Farraday snapped. "That is why we have come to his house."

"I think there might be a problem." Blackie responded.

"And what is the nature of this problem?"

Blackie opened the door that led into the back room. Farraday and Matthews followed him. Blackie pointed to the corpse on the floor.

"Dead men tell no tales Farraday." Blackie mused.

_**Part 5**_

_**In a further twist, the second night-watchman has been found murdered in his home. The deputy manager of the Negresco Art Gallery omitted to mention his name to Inspector Farraday when asked for a list of employees. Blackie thinks the theft is an inside job. One night-watchman is in the hospital and in a coma, the other is dead. What next?**_

The crime scene investigators had finished up at the home of Karl Kennedy and the coroner was taking the body away. Cause of death had been a knife wound through the chest. Police had completed some house to house enquiries and one of the neighbours had reported seeing a man leaving the house a short while before Farraday and companions had arrived. They had a description of the man and it seemed to fit the art gallery deputy manager Mr Rivers. The squad car that had gone to the home of Mr Rivers had found the place empty. A full description of the suspect had been issued across the wires. According to the neighbour the suspect was driving a blue sedan, they had a partial index of 178 G but had the last two letters missing. All patrol cars in the area had been alerted to look for the car and also a bulletin had been issued state wide.

"I bet you are glad you did not arrest me after all eh?" Blackie said to Farraday as they were sitting in his office.

"Nothing would have made me gladder!" Farraday replied.

"I meant Inspector as usual I give you great assistance."

"We don't have the thief or the murderer yet or the painting back for that matter." bemoaned the Inspector.

"Something is bothering me?" Blackie began. "Why would Rivers not tell you about the second night-watchman? You could have verified the details with another employee who could easily have pointed it out."

"I did wonder about that too." Farraday said. "It could have been an innocent mistake."

"Possibly." Blackie agreed, "however said night-watchman ends up murdered in his own house. Of that there is no mistake"

While Blackie had been with Inspector Farraday, Shorty had been busy doing some digging of his own. Due to having certain 'connections' Shorty was often able to get the word on the street about a lot of things. The word on the street though had been silent. Shorty had managed to get through to Blackie at the police station who asked him to keep checking on who would be in the market place for stolen art.

"So what next then?" Blackie enquired.

"I have the entire department on the look out for this Rivers character." Farraday answered. "He looks best bet as the number one suspect."

"Oh, Farraday, you mean I am not your number one! Blackie said in a sarcastic disappointed tone.

"You are always my number one suspect Blackie. Just maybe not in this case, well not as it stands right now." came back the response.

The phone on the desk buzzed loudly and Farraday grabbed the receiver.

"Sir we have had a positive sighting." the voice on the other end said.

"Where?"

"A motel on the edge of town." came the reply.

"Keep the place surrounded." Farraday commanded. "I am on way down there."

Farraday got his hat and coat from the coat stand and stared at Blackie. "I suppose you best come along."

It took them forty minutes to drive to the motel. The police had managed to cordon off some of the area and were staking out the motel room they believed the suspect to be holed up in. They had found Rivers car and discovered fake licence plates were on top of his own.

Farraday, an officer and Blackie dashed over to the side of the motel room, the curtains at the window were drawn and they could not see inside. The police officer positioned himself to one side of the door. Farraday knocked on the door twice. He knocked another two times. Nobody spoke from inside and the door remained closed. Farraday then rapped again on the door.

"Open up in there, this is the police." Farraday ordered.

Suddenly a shot rang out and Blackie and Farraday dived for cover. The person inside had no intention of coming quietly.

"Well Farraday?" Blackie said as the two men recovered their composure and crouched tight to the wall of the building.

"You in there." Farraday shouted. "This is the police, you are surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air."

Two more shots were fired, one whizzed through the window and the other blasted through the door making the police duck again for cover.

Farraday had waved and signalled for Officer Stark to hurry next to them. He was armed with a tear gas canister gun.

"Good thinking Farraday, smoke him out." Blackie approved.

Officer Stark aimed and fired. With a whoosh the tear gas canister flew into the motel room spewing out the eye watering smoke. Moments after the motel door was opened and a man staggered out with his hands held above his head.

Farrday and Blackie quickly wrestled the man to the floor.

"Ok Rivers, you're under arrest. Matthews get this man down to headquarters."

"How did you find me?" Rivers coughed.

"My detecting skills are what you could call a work of art!" Farraday said wryly.

Rivers was led away to a waiting squad car and taken away to police head quarters. Farraday gave Blackie a ride back to the police station, he was actually glad of Blackie's help but of course he could never ever openly admit that.

_**Epilogue**_

"Gee boss great to see you." Shorty exclaimed as Blackie strode through the door.

" Oh darling I am so glad you have come back." Mary Westley rushing to hug him.

"And nice to see you two as well." Blackie responded.

"Well tell us what's been happening." Mary implored. "I was worried."

"Were you worried Shorty?" Blackie asked.

"Not me boss, I mean of course I do worry about you, but in this case no as I know you will be steps ahead of the inspector."

"Thanks Shorty, now Mary darling, fix me a drink and then gather round and I shall reveal all." Blackie said warmly.

Mary and Shorty sat and listened intently as Blackie relayed his story.

"The theft was an inside job planned by Rivers and Kennedy. Kennedy used his key to get inside the gallery and Rivers was busy stealing the painting while Kennedy took care of the night-watchman."

"Why did Rivers kill Kennedy boss?" Shorty asked.

"He was trying to double cross Rivers. That is why when questioned by the police Rivers did not mention his name. He needed time to catch up with Kennedy."

"The night-watchman said your name according to Farraday." Mary questioned.

"He did but he was trying to say that I was being set up. Kennedy had coshed him but he was not knocked out. He overheard Rivers and Kennedy talking about it and he tried to stop them but they hit him again harder this time which is why he was in a coma."

"Oh Blackie that is awful." Mary gasped.

"Rivers was planning on taking the painting to Europe to sell it. Kennedy had to be silenced and Rivers knew that he had to act quickly and try to escape."

"The painting is safely back at the gallery is it?" Mary asked.

"Yes it is. The night-watchman is on the mend and the hospital said he should make a full recovery. As for Rivers his gallery is now a jail cell and soon it will be the electric chair." Blackie replied.


End file.
